


Instant Gratification

by TJ_Dragonblade



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: I'm sorry there is no excuse, M/M, My old writing makes me cringe, ethnicity-based fetishism, unmarked pov shifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-28
Updated: 2002-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/pseuds/TJ_Dragonblade
Summary: The Gundam pilots have gone to college after the war, and Wufei and Duo are roommates.  Wufei comes back earlier than expected one day and finds Duo watching something...very particular...





	Instant Gratification

**Author's Note:**

> 5x2  
> =====  
> Started: 4/29/02  
> Drafted: 8/19/02

"Yo! 'Fei! Wait up!"

Wufei paused in the hallway, half-turning against the tide of the student body as he waited for his roommate to catch up to him. The slender figure in black clothing knifed easily through the throng, braid swinging behind him, books tucked under one arm, and came up with a grin in front of Wufei.

"Yes?" Wufei turned and resumed his journey down the hall; Duo fell into step beside him.

"Nothin' much, really; I was just headin' for the cafeteria, y'know, grab some lunch...you wanna join me? Then mebbe we could hang out or something; I've got nothing to do for the rest of the day..." He trailed off hopefully.

Wufei ignored the way his heart-rate picked up ever-so-slightly at the invitation and sighed. "Setting aside the fact that the fare you offer is not something that could be termed 'appetizing' by any but the lowest of standards, I would be delighted," he answered, smiling as Duo laughed in agreement with his assessment of the University's cafeteria food. "But I must regretfully decline--I am on my way to take the calculus test that I missed last week."

"Oh, yeah, that's right." Duo snorted. "'Emergency mission' my ass--you'd think the Preventers would know better than to call you in for relief admin duty."

"Under normal circumstances, yes; but as Sally was out sick and I *am* her second, *despite* the fact that I am available on a part-time basis only, Une felt I would be best suited to the task."

"Yeah, but now you gotta make up the stupid test!" Duo blew a puff of air through his bangs and mock-pouted. "What am I supposed to do with all this time by myself, huh? Two whole hours with no one to annoy..."

Wufei was smiling again. "You think my willpower and self-control so minimal that I am *still* annoyed by you after five years?" he teased as they stopped at the end of the hall. His destination lay left, Duo's to the right. "What makes you believe I don't simply ignore you?"

Duo flashed his trademark grin. "C'mon, Wu, I'm annoying as hell and you *know* it." He winked.

~He is so terribly *cute* when he does that...~ Wufei ignored the fleeting thought and let his smile deepen. "Very well--you are no end of annoying, and I am delighted to have a laborious math test ahead of me as opposed to the dreadful torture of your company."

Duo pouted again, silent laughter in his eyes. "Gee thanks, Wu. You're not supposed to *agree* with me." He shook his head.

Wufei sighed, smile fading slightly. "Unfortunately, I must be off." He gave Duo a quick once-over, one eyebrow raised loftily. "I trust you will find something to entertain yourself in my absence?"

Duo grinned. "Oh, I'm *sure* I can come up with something," he drawled innocently.

"Something non-destructive and non-disruptive to our neighbors," Wufei clarified. "Something where your extensive knowledge of explosives will be of no use."

"Damn, 'Fei, take all the fun outta life why don'tcha." Still grinning, Duo glanced at his watch. "You'd better get, if you don't wanna miss your make-up."

"Indeed." Wufei shifted his books. "I would be happy to 'hang out' with you when I return."

"Cool. See you then!" Duo whirled and dashed off down the hall, braid swirling and flapping half a second behind him.

Wufei lingered a moment longer, watching him go; then, with a sigh, he turned and strode purposefully in the opposite direction.

Duo Maxwell was a distraction he could ill afford at the moment.

He had a test on which to focus.

~~~****~~~  
Duo whisked impatiently through the cafeteria line, opting for some of the more edible items and scowling darkly at others that were hard-pressed to pass for food. Really, with the soaring cost of tuition and room & board you'd think the university could at least provide some halfway-decent grub. But then, it was after all a university; he supposed some things would never change.

Paying for his lunch, he made his way to a small corner table by a window that overlooked the admittedly scenic grounds between here and the dorms, and his eyes wandered absently while he ate. There, that tree--it was a lovely large thing covered in pale pink blossoms; its proper name escaped him at the moment--that tree was the lucky one.

Wufei practiced his forms under that tree at precisely an hour past dawn every day, which had surprised Duo at first. Really, though, it only made sense for the boy to continue his training habits--just because they were no longer pilots didn't mean Wufei would give up something that he'd been doing for most of his life. Besides, he was still a part-time Preventer; and every little bit of advantage helped. 

Especially when you were as short as Wufei seemed destined to remain.

But back to the point--Duo was glad that Wufei still went through his katas religiously. It meant that every morning, Duo could sneak out of bed and peek at the window, watching unobserved what he was sure was one of the most beautiful sights in creation--a half-naked Wufei engaged in structured, flowing physical movement.

The boy was simply poetry in motion, making the rigorous exercises seem effortless, everything about him absolutely flawless as he followed his routine. And every day Duo watched, in envy and admiration, resigned to the fact that his beautiful roommate was a dream that would never come to pass.

Duo sighed, glancing down at his empty tray. Enough of this. He spent way too much time thinking about Wufei anyway. What he needed *now* was something to entertain himself for the next couple hours while his roommate was out...

He smiled suddenly, the expression decidedly wicked. Wufei was gone. This was the perfect opportunity to take a look at that new video he'd picked up last week...

Still grinning, Duo dumped his tray and headed for the dorms.

~~~~****~~~~

Wufei blew out a quiet but irritated breath as he breezed through the test in front of him. This was ridiculously easy. All the studying he had done last night had been needless, it seemed; and the professor's admonitions to "take his time" went relatively unheeded. And while most people would be happy to find a test so simple, Wufei was disappointed at the lack of any appreciable academic challenge.

The test did not even require all of his attention, which meant that he found himself pondering other issues as he worked, the most prominent of which was this: 

What ought he to do with his attraction to Duo?

It was a question he had been asking himself for months now; and though his conclusion thus far had been "nothing", he found himself in constant internal debate over the matter.

Duo, after all, was terribly confident in himself and his open sexuality; he gave off a subtle aura of experience and talent that made Wufei feel admittedly inadequate and decidedly inferior. What need would Duo have, after all, of a still-closeted and barely-beyond-virginal boyfriend?

What was to say he would even be interested in Wufei? Just because he was openly gay didn't mean he'd want every guy who crossed his path...

On the other hand, there had been scattered occasions when Wufei could have sworn that Duo was cautiously flirting with him--brushing against him often and repeatedly as they studied in silence side by side at the big double desk, dropping some casually cheeky remark clearly intended to make him blush, constant friendly teasing--other seemingly inconsequential occurrences of the like. And while Wufei was developing a knack for teasing in return, he often wondered if there was anything more to Duo's behavior.

Then again, Duo was an incorrigible flirt and a horrid tease, regardless of his victim's gender. He delighted in making them blush, in making the girls squeal and titter and the boys shift about uncomfortably in their pants. What was to say his social habits didn't carry over every-so-often to his interactions with Wufei?

Still, the fact remained that Duo was his friend--his closest friend, no less--and he was reluctant to do anything that might seriously alter that dynamic and end up hurting either one or both of them.

But there were nights when it was all he could do to keep to his own bed, knowing that Duo slumbered only a short distance away, that hard wiry body clad in nothing but boxers and black satin sheets, tempting, alluring, silently beckoning Wufei to come wake him and claim him; there were mornings when he lingered in the shower, imagining that the rivulets of water streaming the length of his body were instead Duo's fingertips, Duo's hands, Duo's mouth; that in another moment the gorgeous American would back him up against the tiled wall and kiss him deeply, lift him, impale him, pump him into a frenzy and follow him over the edge of paradise...

Wufei blinked, realizing abruptly that he was daydreaming, and hurried through the final page of his test, mind still chasing circles over Duo. He needed to do *something*, he realized. For his own sanity, his own peace of mind, he needed to know if there was even the remote possibility of something between himself and Duo.

He would have to devise a tactful way to find out. They were both mature adults, after all; and even if Wufei's inquiry turned out horribly awkward, there was no reason to think that they could not work past it. Their friendship ran deep; he would simply have to trust in that and take this necessary risk.

Someday.

Someday soon, perhaps, when he could steel up his courage and court his friend with carefully planned offerings and explanations...

Someday.

The test was finished. Feeling oddly as though he'd accomplished more for his personal life than his academic in the last hour, Wufei gathered his books, turned in the exam, thanked the professor for his time, and strode out the door.

He very likely had a terribly bored roommate waiting at home for him.

Somehow, the prospect made him smile.

~~~***~~~  
"Shit!"

Duo cursed at the unexpected sound of keys in the lock and quickly hit the stop button on the remote. Rolling onto his stomach to hide the evidence of what he'd been about to do, he plastered on a bright smile as Wufei opened the door.

"Hey, 'Fei!" he greeted brightly as the Chinese boy entered their dorm room. God, did he hafta walk in *now*? "Didn't expect ya home for another hour!"

"Yes, well, the test was far simpler than I had anticipated," Wufei answered, kicking the door closed behind him and hanging his keys on the hook.

Duo blew a puff of air through his bangs. "Tests are too damn easy for you anyway," he returned.

"Hn. This is true." It was said with only the barest hint of smugness in that lovely voice as Wufei dropped his books on the desk and ambled over to Duo. "So, Maxwell, I see you found something to keep you occupied in my absence after all--what life-enriching programs are you watching today?" The tone was slightly sarcastic, lightly teasing; the value and merits of television were a long-standing point of friendly contention between them.

Duo shrugged. "Nothin', really..." Which was true. He couldn't say *what* was on *now*--some soap opera from the look of it.

"Oh?" Wufei picked up the video cover lying atop the player; Duo winced and dropped his forehead to his palm. ~Brilliant, Duo, just brilliant. Leave it laying right out in plain sight where he can find it...~ He blushed hotly as Wufei read the title aloud.

"'Buff, Asian, and Gay'?" The Chinese boy put the cover down. "That's a most interesting sort of nothing," he quipped, one eyebrow raised. ~And a rather fortuitous revelation as well...~ "Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Like what?" Duo said defensively, his face flaming. "You already know I'm gay." This was really too embarrassing.

"Yes; but you never told me you prefer *Asians*," Wufei said silkily, stressing the last word like it had some hidden significance.

The sound of that voice did odd things to Duo's already scattered composure and he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Well, of course not! You think I want you going all jittery and defensive around me, like I'm gonna try and molest you or something?"

Wufei's eyes widened innocently. "I would *never*," he asserted, still in that silky teasing tone, one hand spread and pressed flat to his chest. "I am hurt that you would think so little of me."

"That's not what I mean!" Duo was visibly flustered. "I mean, you learn to be careful, being gay; and I--it's kind of embarrassing besides--"

"So you are embarrassed by the fact that you find Asians attractive?"

"No! I mean--you are one, and I...and...aw, forget it." His fair skin was by now flushed a bright crimson.

Wufei smiled. "I see. Why Asians?"

"Huh?" Geez, why couldn't he just drop it?

"Why Asians, as opposed to some other ethnic group?"

"I...I don't know..." God, he smelled good today; it was horribly distracting. "You people are just so damn sexy..."

"'We people'?" Wufei was clearly enjoying himself; but poor Duo didn't find the situation all that amusing.

"I--dammit, Wu, I don't mean it like that--lemme alone already, will ya?"

"I am teasing, Duo," Wufei said gently; and much to Duo's surprise, he sat down on the end of the American's bed instead of withdrawing to his own.

~Ohhh-kaaay...~ Duo was becoming thoroughly confused. Wufei was clearly intent on keeping him off balance; and the Chinese boy wasn't finished just yet.

He gestured at the screen, where the nameless soap opera was still playing. "Turn it back on," he suggested softly.

~What the...?~ Duo gave him a Look, one eye squinted shut, the other eyebrow raised into his bangs. "It's *gay* *porn*, Wu."

Wufei shrugged, the tiniest smile playing about his mouth. "Perhaps I wish to broaden my horizons."

Duo's lips tightened into a thin line. ~Fine. If 'Fei wants to fuck with me, I'll damn well give him exactly what he's asking for--see how well he likes it *then*.~ He stabbed at the play button and the video flashed onto the screen again.

Wufei leaned back just a little, one hand resting next to Duo's side; Duo lay stiffly, still on his stomach and propped on his elbows, genuinely uncomfortable to be watching such a thing with his straight friend but determined as well that *he* would not be the one to back down from this odd sort of challenge.

He stared intently at the screen, blood simmering as two tawny-skinned black-haired men kissed sensually, writhing hotly one beneath the other in obvious pleasure--whether genuine or faked for benefit of the camera, it was still effectively beautiful.

Duo glanced away, doing his damnedest not to squirm. He really shouldn't be watching anymore; he *should* be trying to relax and think un-sexy thoughts to make this damned hard-on go down so he could get up from the bed without revealing to Wufei exactly how *much* he liked Asians.

The fact that he was already terribly horny wasn't helping anything.

Neither was the fact that he was insanely attracted to Wufei.

~But who could blame me, really? I mean, just look at him!~ Duo casually angled a glance to his left, where his vision was mostly filled by Wufei's hip and thigh. ~He's just...*so* fucking *sexy*...and he looks *damn* good in white...~ 

Wufei usually wore white, it seemed; be it the traditional garb of mourning he'd donned faithfully throughout the war or the casual attire he sported now--white jeans, not quite loose enough to disguise the bulge of his thigh muscles; white silk shirt, unbuttoned and flowing liquidly over the black tee that molded like a second skin to his upper body...

God, this was the worst kind of torture, Wufei sitting here next to him more gorgeous than ever while the two Asians had sex on TV...the faint scent of his cologne was driving Duo mad. Jesus, he smelled *so* damn *good*!

Duo nearly groaned aloud and turned his eyes back to the television. The porno might be stimulating; but at the moment, it was safer than ogling 'Fei.

Wufei moved slightly beside him, and Duo frowned a little as he felt his braid lifted. Wufei was...playing with his hair? Well, sure, it was nice; but what the hell'd gotten *in* to the boy today?

"Have I ever told you," Wufei asked softly, "that your hair is very beautiful?"

"Ummmm, nnnnoo," Duo answered, distracted. He could feel Wufei coiling the braid around one hand, moving it, laying it carefully over his shoulder; it was oddly arousing and strangely unsettling at the same time. Wufei's behavior was *so* out of character...

Duo nearly jumped out of his skin when Wufei's hand settled lightly on his upper back and moved slowly lower along his spine. The touch made him shiver, ever so slightly; he couldn't help glancing over at Wufei again.

He stared, eyes on a perfect level with his friend's lap.

That looked kinda like...was he *hard*? Damn, but it was difficult to tell when a guy was sitting down in loose jeans! He glanced again at the porno and back.

Was Wufei getting turned on by this?

Wasn't he supposed to be straight?

Duo shivered again as Wufei's gentle hand began its journey anew. Whatever the Chinese boy thought he was doing, he had better just quit it. If he was playing with Duo, teasing him, it damn sure wasn't very funny.

"Um, 'Fei?"

"Yes?" His voice was still soft, silky. Seductive, almost.

"What the *hell* are you doing?"

"Nothing." Normally Wufei would have been put off by the wary, suspicious tone of Duo's voice; but today he was feeling bold.

Hormones will do that to a person.

And the gods knew, his hormones were certainly raging today. Besides which, coming home to find Duo watching Asian porn had cemented his tentative decision of a short while earlier and made his confidence soar.

What would it honestly hurt to try?

"That's a damn strange sort of nothing," Duo shot back; Wufei simply smiled to himself and continued rubbing the other's back as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

~Damn him!~ Duo suppressed a groan and gently pushed against the mattress with his hips. He was so damn turned on right now, it wasn't even funny. He desperately needed some sort of relief. ~Great, Duo, just great,~ he chided himself. ~Start humping the bed while he's sittin' right next to ya...he's gotta be laughing his ass off behind that sexy smile...oh, god, I am in *such* trouble.~

He was so sure Wufei was playing with him, having fun at his expense, that he didn't even consider the possibility that his wet dream of a roommate could seriously be coming on to him.

Wufei, encouraged by Duo's gradual reaction, dared to move further. He swung his body gracefully around and onto the bed, pressing close alongside Duo's. The American, already tense, jerked and stiffened further.

~What the *fuck* is he *doing*??~ Duo shied away, though admittedly reluctant to do so, as Wufei's dark head lowered and rubbed at his shoulder in a strikingly feline gesture.

"Relax, Maxwell," Wufei purred, one slender hand moving softly to the back of Duo's neck as he...kissed? Duo's upper arm through the material of his shirt.

The chestnut-haired boy closed his eyes and drew in a shaky breath. ~Ya know what? Screw it. I don't know what the hell he thinks he's up to, but I may as well enjoy it while it lasts.~ His clear-headedness had abandoned him a short while back; he no longer really cared. It was strange to have Wu touching him like this; but it was *way* too close to too many fantasies for him to even try to make himself move away.

Wufei sighed, barely audible, and began softly nuzzling at Duo's neck. The boy was absolutely intoxicating--the sight, the feel, the smell of him--Wufei inhaled the light, sweet scent of that silky hair before throwing what caution remained to the wind and burying his face in the base of the braid. Pear, a hint of peach...a trace of something else, fleeting and indefinable...that underlying pulse of warmth and life and *Duo*--he smelled nearly edible, in a terribly arousing way.

Duo couldn't stifle his groan when Wufei's lips brushed against his ear. He no longer cared if he was being jerked around; he just didn't want it to stop. He was silently praying to the god he'd never really believed in to let this last indefinitely. He didn't want to pretend that it had never happened, that it had all been a prank, and return to lusting after the Chinese boy from a figurative distance.

Abruptly Wufei moved again, straddling Duo's hips in one smooth motion and leaning down over his back. Shocked, Duo froze, eyes wide. The tip of Wufei's tongue slid lightly down the edge of one ear and Duo gasped, hips thrusting shallowly before he could stop himself. Pinned as he was beneath Wufei's weight, he was fast on his way to completely losing what control he had left.

"There is a secret I have never told you, Duo," Wufei said softly, breath dangerously warm against the American's skin. He paused, licking gently at Duo's neck again. "Given the choice, I, too, prefer to date men." Duo went still beneath him; the black-haired boy moved his head around so that his lips grazed the American's other ear. "And...I am wildly attracted to you."

No way. No *fucking* way. He had to be kidding. "Do...do you mean that?" Duo was disgusted with the breathy eagerness of his tone but couldn't help asking. He'd never known Wufei to lie; but the boy *had* developed a penchant for teasing ruthlessly in the time they'd been living together.

He could practically hear the Chinese youth smirk. "What do *you* think?" Wufei answered, and rolled his hips forward into Duo's backside.

Yes, he was very definitely erect underneath those jeans.

Duo groaned as he felt what could only be the firmness of Wufei's cock pressing hard against him through their clothing. ~Oh Jesus, I think he's serious! God, please, don't let me be dreaming...~ He let his head drop forward and instantly Wufei's lips were on the back of his neck, moving gently, suckling, arousing him even further.

He moaned, softly. "Wufei..."

The Chinese boy smiled against the nape of his friend's neck, heat simmering in his blood at the way his name trembled from Duo's lips, and thrust lightly with his hips again. Duo pushed back almost hesitantly, emitting a soft whine at the vague friction created.

~Such a beautiful sound...~ Wufei nipped gently at an ivory earlobe and deftly untucked Duo's shirt, splayed hands running lightly up underneath it, fingertips ghosting over sinewy obliques, exploring the contours of the wiry build he'd admired for years. Duo might look skinny as a toothpick to the uneducated eye; but under those dark clothes was a hard, athletic physique that just begged to be properly appreciated...

Desires steadily becoming more urgent, Wufei pushed Duo's shirt up as far as he could and fell to exploring Duo's slender back with his mouth, barely noticing as the other boy wrestled the garment off over his head and pulled it free of his braid. Duo's skin was so warm, and surprisingly soft over the firmness of his musculature; and the taste of it...

"Sweet," Wufei murmured, and Duo shivered appreciatively beneath him. "So sweet...Duo..."

The American moaned again, wordlessly this time, and arched his hips back and up into Wufei's. The boy was making him crazy, what with the touching and the tasting and that voice in his ear and the feel of Wufei's silk shirt brushing over his bare skin, the caress of Wufei's mouth and the erotic seduction of those slender fingers, the weight of Wufei against his back and the inescapably arousing scent of him...Duo drew in a shuddering breath.

"I swear to *god*, 'Fei, if you're fucking with me I am *so* gonna kick your *ass*..." His voice was strained, breathless, belying the cocky tone of his words and betraying exactly how vulnerable he was at the moment.

In answer, Wufei bit lightly at the juncture of his neck and shoulder and slid reassuring hands underneath him, teasing his peaked nipples before working lower and inward. Duo whimpered, hips flexing as he realized where those hands were headed.

"No games, Duo," Wufei whispered in his ear, voice little more than a sensual hiss. "I want you..." His hips pushed forward as his fingers found and opened the button of Duo's jeans; the American's stomach clenched in anticipation as Wufei drew the zipper down. The raven-haired boy latched onto an earlobe, sucking gently as he pulled the denim open and slid a hand inside.

~Glad I didn't wear undies--~ The thought flashed briefly through Duo's mind; and then Wufei was touching him *there*.

"Oh, my *god*, Wu*fei*--" It was half gasp, half groan; and Duo trembled as those slender fingers stroked him gently--not grasping, not pumping; simply moving back and forth against his raging erection, teasing the sweet ache that filled him into a soft crescendo of pleasure that would somehow never be enough. His head dropped to the mattress and he whimpered, voice muffled by the bedclothes as he lifted his hips against Wufei's above him, wordlessly begging for more.

Wufei closed his eyes, thrilling to the sounds Duo was making beneath him, to the feel of the boy's body supple and strong beneath his own, the feel of Duo's cock throbbing hard and alive in his hand. He grasped it completely, squeezing gently; Duo gave a soft cry and surged into his grip, arching up and thrusting down again with a desperate groan. Wufei groaned softly himself, terribly aroused, and attacked Duo's neck with renewed passion, determined to taste every inch of the boy's skin. His free hand slid up Duo's side while his mouth nipped and sucked and kissed and licked at ears and shoulders alike and everything in between, gentle yet insistent.

Duo moaned, unable to do anything but feel as Wufei lovingly caressed his aching shaft with one hand and lightly stroked his body with the other; and the way that mouth moved over his skin was enough to make a man insane. Hell, any *one* of those factors alone would have been enough to drive him slowly crazy; combined, they were sending him tumbling rapidly out of control toward the edge of blissful oblivion...

He drew in a shuddering breath and tried to reign himself in. He wasn't ready for that quite yet--after all, there was *so* much more they could do! But Wufei didn't seem inclined to release him anytime soon.

"'Fei...Wufei...slow down, Babe...don't make me come yet..."

Wufei's response was little more than a muffled groan against Duo's neck, but he slowly released the boy's cock as requested. With one last bite to the American's shoulder, he wriggled his body in a smooth, fluid motion backward off of Duo, parted lips and the tip of his tongue trailing down the other's spine as he went until they reached the waistband of Duo's jeans. Wufei's hands slid to Duo's hips beneath the heavy denim, pushing it down until the fabric lay below the curve of the American's bottom; then his mouth continued on its journey.

Duo gave a startled gasp as Wufei's tongue slid down the cleft of his ass; he nearly choked on his own tongue as he felt his cheeks spread and his entrance gently licked. ~Oh my *god*, that's dis*gusss*...tiiing ok maybe not...ooh...~ His initial reaction faded quickly as his body decided that it *definitely* liked what Wufei was doing. He squirmed lightly against the warm wet press of the Chinese boy's tongue, then yelped suddenly when Wufei's teeth sank gently but firmly into the flesh of his right buttock.

"Ow! 'Fei! What was *that* for?"

Wufei stayed silent a moment, mouth dragging hotly across Duo's skin before answering. "Duo...my Duo...I could eat you alive..."

The audible lust in that tone sent a sharp bolt of pleasure lancing straight to Duo's groin; Wufei's use of the possessive only made it stronger. God, he wanted Wufei inside him...needed it, now...

"Why don'tcha fuck me, instead?" he replied, his tone sassy albeit breathless as he squirmed beneath the other's roving hands. ~God, is he even willing to take it that far?~

Wufei's fingers dug into Duo's hips. "Do you have anything to facilitate that suggestion?"

~*Yes!* Christ, just the sound of his voice is almost enough to make me come...~ Duo jerked his head toward the dresser. "Yeah; top drawer, on the left, underneath..."

Wufei rose gracefully from the bed; Duo turned his head, watching, helpless to resist the sight of his roommate stripping negligently--the way the white silk shirt slid easily down Wufei's arms and fluttered to the floor; the ripple of movement as the black tee was peeled off to fall carelessly atop it a second later; the smooth glide of muscle under that creamy café-au-lait skin as Wufei stepped over to the dresser...

Duo was practically drooling at the sight. No question about it--Wufei was *way* beyond sexy--the boy was utter perfection, a wet dream given human form. Gorgeous physique, every contour of his body perfectly defined, broad shoulders, slim waist...and damn, but he still had his pants on, belt slung heavy about his hips. What beauty must lie hidden underneath...

Wufei toed off his shoes, retrieved the lube, and turned back as Duo continued his visual worshipping. Perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect cheekbones, perfect mouth--god, did he ever want to feast on that mouth! Wufei *had* to be one hell of a kisser...

Duo's fevered musings cut short as Wufei sank back down beside him on the bed and began pulling his jeans further down. He wriggled helpfully and found himself completely naked in a matter of seconds.

Wufei stretched out alongside him, body molded to his, mouth pressing and pulling at any skin within reach, hand rubbing his backside, fingertips straying down underneath. Duo spread his legs wider and whimpered quietly as Wufei stroked softly just behind his scrotum, lingering there a moment before moving to his tightening balls, toying with them, squeezing gently and setting Duo's pulse racing.

"Ah, god, Wufei--" Just saying that name gave him an immeasurable thrill; he wanted so much more than Wufei's hands and mouth on his body, more than the teasing touches he was currently subjected to. He wanted Wufei's cock inside him, not pressing still-clothed hard into his thigh; wanted Wufei atop him once more, joined with him, a companion in his ecstasy instead of merely its provider.

Wufei's teasing fingers withdrew abruptly; when they returned, they were slick and purposeful, sliding directly to the tight pucker of Duo's anus and pushing carefully inside.

The braided boy held perfectly still, very nearly forgetting how to breathe as Wufei's fingers twisted gently within him. It had been quite awhile since he'd last done the nasty; he'd almost forgotten how good it could feel. There was some slight discomfort, sure; but it wasn't long before the pleasure shivering through his veins washed everything else away. He pillowed his head on his arms with a sigh, simply existing while Wufei's ministrations sent wave after gentle wave of mild ecstasy singing through him.

Beautiful as that sensation was, Duo soon grew restless for more. He arched his hips a bit, pushing back against Wufei's hand, and moaned appreciatively when the Chinese boy responded with a little more force.

"Ah, yeah--mm...god, Wufei--you gonna fuck me or just tease me all afternoon?"

Wufei dropped a light kiss behind one shoulder blade and twisted his fingers again. "Tease."

"Aw, 'Fei, c'mon, man, don't be like that..." Duo pushed against his hand insistently. "I *want* you--please?"

"Begging will get you nowhere." Again, Duo could hear the smirk in the other boy's voice. "Do you think yourself worthy to be taken by Chang Wufei, last of the Dragon Clan?"

Duo knew his friend was still teasing but was far too distracted to come up with a properly scathing retort and so settled instead for a serious answer.

"Hell no, 'Fei--you're so far outta my league it ain't even funny. You're like super-human sexy, and smart and strong and so damned honorable and *good*--you're freakin' *perfect*. I'm just me--ex-street rat, ex-thief, ex-pilot, ex-terrorist, ex-*any*body--I don't deserve you. But I want you anyway."

Wufei withdrew his fingers from Duo's body and laid his head against the American's back, all playfulness subsided. "Do not idolize me so, Duo," he said softly, turning his face to press gentle kisses to the silken ivory skin beneath his cheek. He couldn't make himself stop. "It is *I* who do not deserve *you*." He kissed again, one hand running over Duo's hip. "You, so alive you have given life back to me...I ought to fall at your feet in worship..."

"No, Wufei, no, no," Duo countered, trying to turn over to face the other; but Wufei's upper body lay half over his and he wasn't going anywhere. "You're more than worthy, and I don't mean to idolize. I just...I feel honored that you want me as much as I want you."

"How do you know?" The teasing tone was instantly back in the other boy's voice, throwing Duo completely for a loop.

"I--what?"

"How do you know I do not want you more?"

Duo smirked. "Huh. Do you?"

Wufei was kissing his back again. "That would depend, my beautiful one, on how badly *you* want *me*."

Duo shook his head, grinning. "I'm rock-hard and butt-naked, Wufei. I've got a hot spot for Asians and you are one *gorgeous* specimen. Not to mention you're built like a *god*--how bad do you *think* I want you?"

"Mm. Badly enough. But I *still* say I want you more."

"Oh yeah?" Duo wiggled his ass a little. "Prove it."

"My my. A challenge." Wufei's erection ground just a little more firmly against Duo's thigh; and then he was gone, standing, shedding the last of his clothing.

Duo lay where he was, breath shallow with anticipation as he heard the jingle of a belt unbuckled, the soft rasp of a zipper, the whispered rustling of jeans dropping carelessly to the floor and being kicked aside...he shivered as Wufei knelt between his legs. He could hear the slight, wet sound of Wufei spreading lube on himself; he was very nearly trembling, heart pounding in his throat, hardly able to believe that this was actually going to happen, waiting breathlessly for that first touch of Wufei's cock to his entrance...

And waiting...

And waiting...

And waiting.

He wriggled again, impatiently. "What're you *doing* back there?"

"Admiring the view."

Duo snorted. "C'mon, Wufei, quit dawdling. Slide your dick up my ass and plow it for all you're worth!"

He could almost hear the blink. "You are terribly crass when horny, aren't you?"

Duo growled, exasperated. "You drive me to it, Babe--now stick it *in*!"

"Mm. As you wish."

Wufei's hands settled on his buttocks, spreading him; and then the head of the Chinese boy's cock pushed against him, slick hot and hard as it pressed inside.

Duo groaned at the sensation even as he did a mental happy dance--he was finally having sex with Chang Wufei. What could possibly be better?

"Ahhh, yes...oh my *god*...ohh--ah--hey--ow! *OW*!! Holy *shit*, 'Fei, I thought Asians were s'posed to be *small*!"

Wufei slapped his rear not-quite-gently and pushed into him just a tiny fraction more; Duo moaned, half pain, half pleasure, all wanton lust.

"I am disappointed in you, Maxwell, for subscribing to such a belief." Wufei's voice was tight, strained, betraying the fact that his self-control was nowhere near as intact as his words indicated. "It is no more than a derogatory cultural stereotype."

"Lucky for me, huh?" Duo managed breathlessly, his body a throbbing ache around Wufei's shaft within him. He held perfectly still, not daring to move, simply trying to adjust. ~My god, he's fucking *huge*--I had no idea...this is gonna be soooo good...~ His own cock was wonderfully hard, wedged between his pelvis and the mattress, pulsing deliciously as Wufei leaned down over his back. Full lips brushed his skin again; Duo shivered and pushed himself up on his hands, wanting to be closer, to feel the heat of Wufei against him as well as inside him.

Wufei wrapped one arm around him at the shoulder, mouth feasting at the side of his neck again, hand sliding down to pinch at his nipples mercilessly. Duo moaned, tossing his head back, braid trapped between their bodies.

"'Fei--please--"

Wufei bit lightly at his earlobe and began to move, propped up on one arm, the other still tight about Duo.

The American whimpered softly, head falling forward again. It still hurt, yes; but *god* what a wonderful pain. And it would fade, he knew, as the rhythm of their coupling wore on. He closed his eyes tightly, concentrating on the feel of Wufei's mouth against his neck, Wufei's fingers still toying with a nipple, Wufei's hips undulating against him in a slow, steady, circular rhythm; the gentle slide of Wufei's shaft within him, in and out, in and out, easing the sharp ache until all that was left was mounting pleasure...he tipped his head back and shivered as Wufei's tongue ran lightly up to his jaw.

"Ah, Wufei..." The other boy's name was all he could say.

"How do you like it?" that voice whispered in his ear, lips a silken brush against the delicate skin as that wonderful cock pumped into him again. "Am I everything you had hoped I would be?" That tone, though teasing, held a note of genuine uncertainty.

~What the hell has he got to be insecure about?~ Duo was forced to wonder as he answered.

"You're--oh my *god*--you're perfect...unh...you feel incredible in there, Babe...ah, 'Fei...don't...don't stop, whatever you do..."

Wufei made a soft whimpering sound and nuzzled a kiss against his cheek, sliding into him with just a little more force. Duo moaned and slid from his embrace, collapsing to the bed and half-kneeling, granting Wufei deeper access to him. The Chinese boy knelt up and took hold of his hips, driving into him firmly but gently still.

"Duo...gods, *Duo*--"

Hearing Wufei gasp his name in such absolute pleasure only made Duo all the hotter; he shoved backward, impaling himself hard again and again, crying out at the sweet shocks the violent movement sent through him.

"Ah *Christ* Wufei--god! Harder, please--!"

Abruptly Wufei snaked an arm tightly around his waist, keeping them locked together and pulling Duo upright until he was straddling the Chinese boy's lap backward in a position that would never have worked if his legs weren't so long.

"Show me," Wufei gasped, one arm still about the American's stomach, the other curving up from behind to grasp his shoulder. "Show me how you want it, Duo--"

God, a voice that sexy oughtta be illegal--Duo whimpered, arching back against the other boy's body as he began to rock up and down in Wufei's lap. The new position made the angle of penetration even deeper; Duo cried out softly and sank himself harder onto the cock that filled him. Too much--it was too much, and yet still somehow not enough--he shook his head, moaning, grabbing at Wufei's arm firm as iron around his waist. Wufei's lips were suckling at his neck again--god, you'd think the boy was half-vampire or something; but Duo was liking it far too much to care. Hiding hickies was so *not* a problem...he shivered and lifted himself, thrusting his bottom back down as Wufei's mouth grazed over his shoulder. God, that mouth was almost as incredible as the cock inside him...

And Duo suddenly came to the realization that the two of them hadn't quite gotten around to actually kissing before they'd plunged into the deed at hand...

With a soft whimper he leaned back and away, twisting his head sharply to find that Wufei clearly understood his intent. That full, gorgeous mouth crushed onto his with bruising force, drawing a strangled moan from the braided boy's throat and an answering whimper from Wufei's. The Chinese boy sucked in Duo's lower lip and bit down, teeth sinking in almost hard enough to draw blood. Duo cried out, the sound smothered as Wufei's tongue slid roughly into his mouth, gentling immediately, flickering apologetically over the wounded lip, twisting and thrusting to meet Duo's own.

Wufei *was* one helluva kisser, even from such an awkward angle. Duo shuddered at the sense of completeness that kiss gave him, heat flooding through him from his heart to his loins and back again, racing along his skin like fire, flaring madly as Wufei's hand moved suddenly to his upright cock, stroking the quivering organ roughly, swiftly, in time with the rhythm of his own cock inside Duo's body.

Duo tore his mouth from Wufei's, gasping, desperate for air, arching his head back over his lover's shoulder as his senses went mad. He tried to cry out as ecstasy assaulted him from within and without, but no sound emerged from his open mouth. He couldn't last this way; it was too much, too good...he tried to speak, to tell Wufei how incredible he was making him feel; but all he could manage were hitched, breathless moans.

Wufei shivered as Duo writhed in his lap, gratified beyond belief at the way Duo was responding to him. He had not been certain that he would be good enough for the highly sexual American, being only slightly experienced himself; but judging from the way Duo's nails dug into his wrist, his arm as he stroked that beautiful cock, he needn't have worried.

His other hand still gripped Duo's shoulder, bruisingly tight, he knew; but the velvet and steel embrace of the braided boy's body felt *so* incredibly *good*, sliding up and down on his rigid shaft...

He forced himself to release Duo's shoulder, moving his hand around and back up to brush splayed fingertips lightly along Duo's arched throat. The American's pulse throbbed furiously beneath his touch, oddly sensual in its rhythm, matched almost perfectly to that of their joining. He breathed a soft moan, hips flexing up into Duo's downward thrusts, and slid his hand up further until one finger came to rest in the cleft of Duo's parted lips. The American bit down instantly, holding the slender digit with his teeth as the tip of his tongue swept along its length in a teasing caress.

Wufei cried out softly, blood stirring at the light blend of pleasure and pain, and tightened his grasp about the other's cock, pumping Duo furiously as the boy slammed down onto him again and again.

"Aw, *'Fei*!" Duo's hand clenched on his arm, piercing the skin at last. "God, Wufei, *god*! Oh god, god god god--"

"Duo," Wufei gasped in return, the sharp pain in his clawed arm a sweet glimmer on the edge of his consciousness. "Duo...my Duo...gods, *Duo*--" There was no other answer to be made. Duo completed him, fulfilled him, made him feel things he'd never imagined possible--this connection, this closeness, this caring--it was unbelievable. Not to mention the unparalleled physical pleasure--and Duo was on the *bottom*...technically speaking. Wufei couldn't even begin to imagine how much better it would be if *he* was the one being taken, and prayed he'd have the chance to find out.

But for now...

Duo cried out his name again, the tone of his voice making it *very* clear that he was nearing his climax. Wufei's own body was fast slipping beyond his control; he shuddered, not wanting this to end just yet. But it was going to, and quickly, unless he did something to make it last awhile more.

With a sharp groan, he released Duo's cock and wrapped his arm tightly about the other youth's waist, making it abruptly impossible for Duo to move the way he wanted to. The braided boy struggled against his hold, unwilling to comply.

"Wufei," came the whimpered protest. "Don't stop, please...lemme go...god, 'Fei, it's so close--" Duo arched and squirmed in his lap, desperate to hold onto that state of right-on-the-edge-of-orgasm as it slowly faded away.

"Shh, Duo," Wufei soothed, lips barely brushing the American's ear as their bodies came down from the heights they'd attained. "Calm down...let it go...I will bring you again when the time is right..."

With one last disappointed whine, Duo slumped against the Chinese boy. "What's wrong with right *now*?" he pouted, head dropping back over his lover's shoulder once more. No reason to move if he didn't *have* to...

Wufei pressed his lips to Duo's neck again, addicted to the warmth and taste of the boy's skin, spiked now with the tang of sweat. "I am not ready," he murmured, caressing Duo's tight, flat stomach, tongue flicking over an earlobe. "I want more of you before I come..."

Duo shivered. "You keep talkin' that way and kissin' on me like you're doin' and I'm gonna lose it right now anyway," he groaned, his hand stealing over Wufei's to rest lightly on it as it slid over his skin.

"I cannot help it," Wufei answered, though he did lift his head and move his arms to embrace the other youth, nuzzling at his ear. "You are intoxicatingly beautiful...the way you look, the way you taste, the way you smell, the way you feel..."

Duo couldn't keep from flexing around the hard shaft still within him; they both sighed softly at the gentle surge of pleasure that followed.

"I want you, 'Fei," Duo murmured, turning his head now to brush kisses against a caramel-toned cheek. "You're making me feel things I never even dreamed..." He sighed again, memorizing the feel of Wufei's body sticky and damp against his back, braid pinned between; the feel of Wufei's arms around him, intimate and secure; the feel of Wufei's cock inside him, huge and hard and pulsing with life--if this was just a one-time occurrence, he was going to remember *everything*. Even if they made a regular habit of this--he was *still* going to remember everything. Wufei laid his cheek to the base of Duo's braid; the American leaned back and closed his eyes, eager to complete what they'd started but willing as well to bask in this moment of wonderful closeness.

It was lovely, yes; but Duo was quickly forced to revise his earlier definition of the worst kind of torture. *Far* worse than watching gay porn with an irresistibly alluring yet unattainable Wufei was this--to have Wufei inside him but not moving, Wufei's hands on his body in all the right places *except* the most important...after a quiet moment of being held this way, Duo let his restlessness show.

"C'mon, Wufei, how can you stand it?" he murmured, flexing again and rocking back slightly as his lover's hold began to loosen. "I'm goin' crazy here; if *I* was taking *you*, there's no *way* I could be so calm and *still*! You're inhuman!"

"Mental discipline," Wufei replied softly; but his hips were moving slightly with Duo's now as well.

"So you're telling me I have no discipline, huh?" Duo breathed, smirking his satisfaction at having elicited the response he was after. "Guess I'll have to stick with you to learn some, then." He wriggled firmly back into Wufei's lap and was rewarded with the softest of breathy moans from the other boy.

"No need," Wufei answered, lips grazing down across an ivory shoulder blade. "Your lack of 'discipline' is part of your appeal. It makes you enticingly free-spirited and unpredictable..." He pushed Duo gently forward, drawing out of him quite suddenly. "Turn around," he commanded, voice still soft. "I want to see when you go mad..."

Duo's groan of protest covered the last of the other boy's words. "Um?" he asked, aching, mourning the loss of Wufei's length as he turned to face him.

"I said," Wufei grinned slowly, "that I want to watch your face when you lose control. I cannot see so well from behind you."

"Uh huh." Duo matched the grin, new threads of arousal sizzling through him at the wanton gleam in Wufei's eyes, the curve of his sinfully edible lips and the sight of that magnificent cock, perfect and uncut... "Promise, Baby, you'll have the best seat in the house--now c'mere." He reached for Wufei, focused on that decadent mouth. Now that they could do it properly, he desperately wanted to kiss the boy again, see if maybe he couldn't melt Wufei into so much caramel pudding in his arms.

But it was Wufei who took on the position of power before Duo even had a chance, kneeling up and leaning over the seated American, hands cupping his face confidently and tipping his head back as first lips and then tongues melded flawlessly together. Duo moaned softly, vaguely disappointed to find himself on the submissive end again but absolutely unable to muster up any sort of complaint. Wufei was simply incredible, kissing him gently, thoroughly, stoking the fire that burned low in his gut and steadily convincing Duo that no one who ever lived could hope to be a better lover--or kisser--than the young Chinese god in his arms.

His hands slid over Wufei's body, damp with cooling sweat, and stroked down that muscular back, pausing briefly at the curve of one hip before continuing to the shapely firmness of the boy's buttocks. Wufei's only reaction was to kiss him harder; Duo shivered and slid his hand around front until he could grasp the rigid length of his lover's penis, still slick from their joining of moments before. He stroked the beautiful thing gently, excited all over again by the size of it. He rubbed his thumb over the slit at its tip, pushing back the foreskin and smearing the slight ooze of precum around the exposed rim of the head; Wufei shuddered and groaned into his open mouth, teeth pulling on his bottom lip as the kiss was broken at last.

"On your back," Wufei breathed, gently pushing Duo away.

The American lay down obediently, eagerly, smirking up at his Chinese lover. "You're gonna finish this time, right?" he prodded mischievously.

"I do not think I will be able to stop," Wufei agreed, smiling, fingertips lightly stroking over Duo's cock. Even now, he did everything possible to draw this encounter to its fullest length, using that feathery touch to tease his roommate into a veritable frenzy.

"Wufei, *please*, I can't stand it," Duo whimpered at last, pulling desperately at the other youth. He was dying to be filled again, dying for completion, dying for another taste of that full, luscious mouth. "I need it, please--"

Feeling that same need just as urgently, Wufei moved swiftly, repositioning himself and plunging into Duo's body with a sudden vengeance. Duo cried out in rapture and hooked his legs over Wufei's elbows as his friend, his lover, wrapped powerful arms around his thighs in a punishing grip and pounded into him without mercy.

Not that he really wanted any, mind you.

Wufei couldn't stop the desperate sounds of ecstasy that surged from his throat as that sweet aching tide of pleasure curled and flared and lashed about within him, building steadily toward the breaking point. The feel of Duo's body was absolutely beyond compare, unbelievably tight, holding him, caressing him, milking him as he pumped roughly in and out, over and over and over. He pulled Duo closer, dragging the boy's hips up off the bed that he might take him even harder and relishing the choked, sobbing moans that resulted. Duo looked simply magnificent in his passion, head arched back and tossing from side to side, braid tangled beneath him; fists clenched in the bedcovers; the muscles of his stomach tense and tight and beautiful, sloping up to meet the perfect shape of his cock as it bobbed helplessly with each of Wufei's powerful thrusts--the Chinese boy groaned at the sight, his pace quickening and his fingers digging in harshly where they were clamped around Duo's thighs.

Duo shuddered and let loose a low wailing moan that managed to convey without words the overwhelming intensity of emotion and sensation that Wufei had ignited within him. He let go of the bedclothes, left hand scrabbling at Wufei's thigh while the right seized his cock and began pumping furiously.

Wufei couldn't remember ever seeing anything more beautiful; quite suddenly, he was absolutely unable to bear *not* being pressed close against the boy he was taking. Swiftly he untangled his arms from Duo's legs and leaned down, scooping Duo into his embrace and pulling them both upright again.

Still impaled, Duo wrapped his arms around Wufei's neck and took over the rhythm, riding up and down hard in his lover's lap while pressing desperate kisses to Wufei's upturned face. He latched onto that full lower lip, sucking ardently at the wonderful plumpness until Wufei gave a rich cry of inarticulate pleasure and pulled away, hands moving to seize Duo's hips, urging him on in his feverish bucking. The American threw his head back, a strangled cry escaping him as that talented mouth went to work on his throat and chest, pushing him higher, hotter, deeper into the haze of ecstasy that bound them together. And when Wufei's hand glided purposefully between their close-pressed stomachs and took hold of his cock, other hand firm against the small of his back, he could hardly keep from screaming as his body went mad, beyond comprehension of anything but reaching completion.

Another moment, thrusting desperately up into Wufei's hand and rocking hard back down onto his cock, was all it took.

Duo choked out a groan and convulsed as orgasm broke over him, arms clenching about Wufei's neck and body clenching on the shaft within him, bringing his lover along for the ride. Wufei cried out against Duo's throat, clutching madly at that slender waist with his free arm as he emptied his passion into Duo. The American's essence oozed over his other hand, warm and erotic; and then Duo went limp, draping bonelessly over Wufei's shoulders as his own heaved for breath. Wufei, similarly, laid his cheek to one of those heaving shoulders and closed his eyes, trying to calm his own breathing.

Long seconds passed before Duo stirred. "Oh my *god*," he breathed softly, raising his head at last. "Wufei, you're the *best*. That was absolutely *the* most incredible sex I have *ever* had the privilege to experience..."

Wufei raised his head as well, meeting that warm lilac gaze and offering a wistful smile of his own. "That is quite the compliment, Duo, from someone of your...experience." He hesitated to say it, not wanting to imply that this boy whom he so thoroughly admired--on many levels--was a slut.

The American colored prettily, a pale pink tinge seeping into his cheeks. "Reputed experience, Wu-baby," he said, and flashed a somewhat sheepish grin. "Just 'cause I flirt like a maniac doesn't mean I've actually *been* with half the population of the Earth Sphere. I'm a *bit* more selective than that."

"It is easy to believe otherwise," Wufei murmured; and Duo frowned, not sure if he'd just been insulted or not.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked cautiously, not wishing to take offense where none was intended.

"It means that scant though my experience may be, you--" Wufei paused to brush a kiss across Duo's lips, "--you far surpass anything I have ever known before."

"Mm." Duo's blush deepened just a little even as he smiled. He pressed his mouth briefly to Wufei's, then released the boy and let himself fall back onto the bed with a sigh. "I feel soooo good right now," he murmured, blinking drowsily, arms stretched out to either side. "Talk about instant gratification--I could get used to this, 'Fei."

Wufei lay down and leaned over him, propped on one elbow. "As could I," he agreed, matching the smile; then he frowned slightly.

"'Instant gratification'?"

Duo nodded. "Uh huh. Here I was, watching my gay Asian porno and wishing *I* could be so lucky; then you walk in and find me out, tease me, seduce me, strip me, and screw the living daylights outta me--what more could I ask for?"

"I see." Wufei's lips curved into another smile. "So glad I was able to assist in your time of need." Duo's spent semen was still melting over the fingers of his right hand; he raised them and gently smeared a little over Duo's bottom lip with one fingertip, earning himself a quizzical look from those violet eyes until he leaned down and sucked the lip clean again.

"Mmm," Wufei murmured as he pulled back; and Duo giggled.

"*Damn* you're sexy, 'Fei."

"Thank you." Wufei smeared his lip and kissed him again, carrying the sharp saline tang of flavor into Duo's mouth as well this time.

Duo purred at that, pushing back and tasting Wufei's tongue with his own before pulling away and drawing Wufei's sticky fingers to his lips, licking and sucking until each of those long, slender digits was clean.

Wufei growled as Duo finished his task with a smug little smile and pinned the boy back against the bed, kissing him deeply, reclaiming the taste of Duo's essence. Duo responded with a soft little moan, eyes closing and arms wrapping possessively around Wufei's broad, sculpted shoulders.

An instant later, his eyes popped open again as a very distinct, nearly-renewed erection poked firmly into his hip. He broke away from the kiss with a startled exclamation.

"Damn, 'Fei--you're ready to go *again*?"

Wufei nuzzled into his throat and began kissing down his chest. "You had no plans for the rest of the day, did you?"

"Um, no," Duo answered, giggling again as Wufei's lips found a nipple and he registered that his body, too, was *quite* ready for more. His giggles turned abruptly to gasps as Wufei's teeth came into play, teasing at that nipple, biting and pinching until Duo moaned and squirmed in a futile attempt to escape from that erotic torture.

"Nnguh--geez, 'Fei, you really *do* wanna go again, don'tcha!"

Wufei moved to lick at the hollow of his collarbone. "Of course."

Duo shook his head and grinned, spreading his legs in accommodation as Wufei crawled on top of him. "Man, this is just *too* cool."

"Mm?" Wufei's tongue was busy tracing invisible patterns over Duo's throat.

"I've finally found the insatiable Asian babe of my dreams."

Wufei raised his head and cocked an eyebrow at that, the faintest hint of a blush highlighting his perfect cheekbones. Then he smirked. "Hn. Rice queen."

Duo stared for a split second, then burst into light laughter at the unexpected dig. "Yeah, yeah, I suppose I am. Lucky for you, huh?"

"Indeed."

"'Course, it doesn't hurt that you're incredibly well-hung, either." Duo was rewarded by the return of Wufei's blush, more prominent this time; on a sudden impulse, he surged up and rolled over, sprawling a surprised Wufei beneath him in a tangle of arms and legs.

He looked down into startled onyx eyes and flashed his sexiest feral grin as he pinned Wufei's wrists loosely just above and beside that raven-dark head. "So whaddya say *I* take the driver's seat this time around, eh?"

Wufei struggled playfully against his hold, matching the grin. "Do you feel up to the challenge?"

Duo's smirk disappeared and he dropped his mouth to Wufei's swiftly, his kiss deep and insistent, forcing a response from his Chinese lover and breathing all his passion, need and desire into the other youth, not letting up until Wufei's fingers curled desperately around his and that god-like body writhed enticingly beneath his own as soft whimpers rose in that golden throat. Only then did Duo break away, gazing with a certain satisfaction on the sight of Wufei rendered breathless by passion, full lips parted and temptingly swollen, those depthless eyes half-lidded and a hint of color riding high over sculpted cheekbones.

He smirked again, gently squeezing Wufei's hands, and nuzzled at the boy's earlobe, pausing to breathe hotly, "I'm *more* than man enough for ya, Baby," before pulling back and meeting the smoldering ebony gaze. "Now why don'tcha just close those pretty little eyes and let me prove it to you, hmm?" 

Dizzy with arousal and high on the scent and the taste of Duo, Wufei was only too happy to comply.


End file.
